This invention relates to a disc brake for an automotive vehicle.
Disc brakes have been used on automotive vehicles for many years. Of course, it is desirable to simplify the construction of the disc brake as much as possible while maximizing its performance. In this regard, smaller vehicles may be provided with brakes substantially different from those required on larger vehicles, to minimize cost. The present invention is similar to the brake disclosed in copending U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 471,265 and No. 471,266, both of which were filed on May 20, 1974, and each of which is owned by the assignee of the present invention. However, the brake disclosed in these applications required that the spindle or fixed support on which the brake is mounted be modified to accommodate the inner shoe, which anchored directly upon the spindle. In the brake disclosed in the present application, the spindle need not be modified, as both friction elements anchor directly upon the caliper.